9 Christmas Wishes
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Whant to know what everyone wants for christmas? Francoise does... Read to find out who wants what for christmas.


9 Christmas Wishes

Hi all! Merry Christmas for the 24th! And 25th! Well… I'm in the Christmas spirit now because I am singing carols at shopping centres in the Australian Youth Choir… (I got into Recital Choir!) And I am in a very Christmassy for I can not get carols out of my head… anyway… I'm sure you all want to read the story now… just a few more seconds…

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Cyborg 009 but I would be glad to get them as a Christmas pressie! And just to let you know, this is a one shot.

--- ---

It was the week before Christmas and the Cyborgs were in the lounge room decorating the tree, and yes, they were very slow, for it had taken them 2 weeks to find a tree. The first tree they found was to small GB said. The second tree the found didn't have enough leaves on it, according to Chang. The third tree they found was too big, for it couldn't get inside the house, and the forth tree was too bushy, according to Jet.

So they finally found a tree that was not too big, not too small, not too bushy, and had the right amount of leaves. Then they had to get decorations. Most of the decorations they found were either, too expensive according to Pyunma, too cheep looking according to Francoise, broke when they got home, due to Jet tripping over and dropping them all, or not everyone agreed on the colour and style. Finally Joe found a packet of decorations, and called everyone over to look at them. The ten of them, (including Dr. Gilmore) agreed on the packet and they started decorating their tree the next day.

So this is what they were doing. Francoise had put on a Christmas CD she had bought on one of the days that they were shopping for decorations. Soon a conversation started on what everyone wanted for Christmas. Joe was the first one to ask the question to Francoise.

"Well, I would like something nice, like jewellery or something of the sort. What about you Albert?" she said.

"I would like a book." Albert replied.

"I would like note book and some pens for my plays that I am writing." GB cut in.

Francoise nodded, "What about you Chang?"

"I want some new cooking utensils or a new cook book."

"And you Geronimo?" Francoise asked.

"Maybe a plant or a watering can, but I'm fine with anything really." He replied kindly, "What would you like Pyunma?"

"I would like a new fishing rod."

"What would you like for Christmas Jet?" Francoise asked.

"Music! I want the HIM CD, and the Lovehammers CD, and My Chemical Romance, and the Used." Jet said, like he had this all planned out.

"What about you Dr. Gilmore?"

"I would like… uhh…" Dr. Gilmore blushed a bright pink, "Socks."

"Ok." Francoise answered, wondering why he was so embarrassed to say what he wanted. "What would you like Joe? You're the only one who hasn't said anything yet, and Ivan is asleep."

"Uhh… I would like the same thing as every year…" he replied uncomfortably. A few people nodded their heads in understanding and left it at that.

"How is that supposed to help us? This is our first Christmas with you!" Jet stated angrily, not realising what was going on.

"Well, I'll tell you then. I want peace, and hope, and… a family. Happy now?" Joe replied back angrily.

"Gee… I just wanted to know." Jet said to him, not intending to start a fight. Joe just turned away, so Jet thought he should mend what he had broken.

"Joe, I'm sorry." He said slowly, for it was not everyday that he apologised, "I used to wish the same thing actually, and I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Sorry. It was just… well… I thought it was something I could get you for Christmas, like Dr. Gilmore's socks."

Joe nodded in understanding, "Well, I should have known that some one was going to expect that type of answer."

"So what could we get you for Christmas then?" Albert asked.

"Books, CDs, but I would like a new jacket." Joe smiled.

--- ---

Oh! How did you like my Christmas story? It's not much of a story, but rambling.

Please review! Good or bad! I don't care! It's Christmas soon!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
